Warnings
by GoddessdeFire
Summary: Dilandau's future self comes and pays him a visit. He also brings along an unusual visitor who could alter the Destiny War.
1. Default Chapter

I'm not a huge fan of this fic. If I get a review from some one who is not lilchibi than I'll update it. If not, I'll take it off ff.net. With that said, please read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Warnings  
  
Chapter 1 - Surprises after Supper  
  
Two figures walked out of a small hotel with little bundles holding their belongings. They went around to the stable behind the hotel that had stayed at last night and retrieved their horse, Linpar. After attaching their bundles to the saddle, the taller of the two, a man, put his foot into a stirrup and got on.  
  
"I would like you to wait wherever we decide to hide until I call you. Chances are there will be a short fight, but he will realize what I am saying quickly. Do you understand?" the man in a black cloak asked gently to a girl in a cloak identical to his.  
  
She gave a nod as she pulled the hood over her shoulder-length brown hair. He helped her get on the youthful, chestnut horse to sit behind himself. She put her arms around his waist as they rode off with speed into the night forest. It took about ten or so minutes for the two to reach their destination in the woods. Yet they purposely stayed a good fifty yards away. Silently getting off the horse, the man tied the tattered leather reins to a limb of a sturdy, old tree. The girl jumped off as quietly as she could and waited for him to finish knotting to the reins. When he was done, they both walked towards the camp. The man easily stepped without crunching a leaf or dried twig, but the girl was having trouble. He picked her up and they found their hiding spot.  
  
A large bush devoid of thorns was their choice spot as the girl crawled as silently as she could underneath it. The man only crouched down behind it, waiting for the moment to enter the camp. He took in the layout of the small camp with red eyes. Three tents were surrounding the fire and a larger tent too. All the soldiers in their blue clad armor sat around the crackling fire, joking and eating their dinner. Their commander was sipping some wine in red and black armor, staring with intensity at the flames. Everyone seemed to be finishing their dinner early and appeared to be tired from their last raid. The man clutched the cloak as he stood and walked into the camp with his heart thrumming in his chest.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." he thought as the Dragonslayers notice him and drew their swords.  
  
Dilandau took one more sip of his vino and set the glass down. "Who are you?" he said with mild interest. He had been waiting for someone to enter the camp. The red-eyed pyromaniac had heard the footfalls of a presence nearby a while ago.  
  
The cloaked man walked farther into the camp and sat close to the fire. All the Slayers stood ready to attack, waiting for their commanders' instructions. Yet, for some awkward reason all the elite soldiers of Zaibach felt very peaceful around this stranger. As if they knew him and could detect the superior radiance he gave off. The young albino felt a sting of anger when it became apparent that their uninvited guest would not give a response. He stood and walked over to the cloaked being, leaning over him with a smirk.  
  
"Do you not know your name?" he said curtly.  
  
The man looked up at him, but his face remained hidden behind the cloak. If he had been able to see through the dark cloth, Dilandau's face would have been close to his with a fire roaring in the background. Once again, it looked as if the stranger would not reply and had no clue what he was doing. In truth, he knew exactly what he was doing, and what the commander would probably do next.  
  
The young albinos' patience disappeared to be replaced with annoyance. In the blink of an eye, he had grab the collar of the cloak and pulled the figure close to his face. He threw back the hood that revealed a man who looked like an older version of himself in his twenties with long silver hair. Dilandau's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he screamed in the mans face.  
  
"I'm you." The man said softly.  
  
"Your not me, anyone who dares to impersonate me deserves to die!" he said letting go of the mans' cloak and grabbing his sword from his sheath.  
  
He quickly went for the 'spy's' throat only to be lifted of the ground and thrown over the strangers' head. The man had kicked him over, the Slayers dismissed any kindness towards him and were about to attack.  
  
"Stand down!" Dilandau screamed, getting to his feet and charging towards his opponent with his sword drawn.  
  
The cloaked man who claimed to be Dilandau blocked with a sword that oddly looked like Dilandau's but more battle worn. The mans face twisted into the expression of a predator that had its prey right where he wanted it. The stranger stopped fighting and fell to the dirty ground of the woods. Dilandau didn't stab him, he had seen his eyes change from red to blue, like his did when Selena tried to emerge.  
  
'No one can pass that off, so he is truly me.' Dilandau thought, putting his sword back into his scabbard.  
  
The man was panting and sweating as the urge to gain control of his personalities was draining his energy. Dilandau kneeled down beside him without sympathy, "I believe you, but how did you get here and what do you want?"  
  
He looked up at his teenaged self and uttered, "I've come to warn you." Then he fainted with those words, from the unexpected lose of power.  
  
Remember people, if you like then review and I'll update. If you don't like, then I won't update and I'll take it off as soon as possible. Oh and if you own/lease a horse named Linpar, I didn't try to steal the name from you. It just came from the band name Linkin Park, who I sadly also do not own. 


	2. Meet the SoCalled Mute

Yes, this is my second chapter, which means someone reviewed! Hopefully my story will become better with each chapter. I'm in such a good mood! Unlike my last chapter where I typed all monotone, not anymore! BWA HA HA HA HA! Oh no, I'm becoming hyper, guess that means I should calm down . . .. he he he he. And I don't like scrunching all my dialogue together, so sorry if all the spaced out dialogue pisses you off.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Just wanted to say, thank you very much Atari, I enjoyed reading your review! I'll try to make my chapters longer from now on too!  
  
I'll also try avoiding so much dialogue in my later chapters, excluding a few though.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Warnings  
  
Chapter 2 - Meet the So-Called Mute  
  
The longhaired man tossed in a little in the make shift bed and opened his crimson eyes. As the world came into focus a petite girl with green eyes leaned over him with a small smile.  
  
"Hm? Adriana." he smiled back at the girl, sitting up to see that they were in the large tent he had noticed earlier, before he had fainted.  
  
"She ran into camp when you fell. My Slayers attacked her, so that is why her arm is bandaged. The girl won't talk to us, but she seemed to know you." Dilandau said, he was sitting at the flap of the tent.  
  
"She is a mute to everyone but myself." the man said.  
  
"Then she shouldn't she talk to me? I am after all you." Dilandau snapped. "What am I supposed to call you? I can't have two Dilandau's"  
  
"Just call me Dotario then, it is the name I had to take up."  
  
"Take up?"  
  
The girl called Adriana pulled on the white, long-sleeved shirt Dotario was wearing. Her lightly freckled face looked up to him, in a pleading expression. Dotario saw that she had her cloak covering her right arm, the cut arm. 'Probably trying not to look at the blood' he thought.  
  
"You're not answering my questions!" the aggravated commander yelled.  
  
"She is hungry." the man spoke, completely ignoring Dilandau.  
  
Of course this pissed him off even more causing him to come closer to the two. The girl moved away from the teenager, to have Dotario's arm holding her in a protective manner. Dilandau saw her face of fear and towered over her.  
  
"Scared little girl?" he said in a mocking tone, twisting some of her fine brown hair with his fingers.  
  
Dotario grabbed his hand in an iron grip, letting his nails dig into Dilandaus' glove. "Don't mess with her, you might regret it later."  
  
Dilandau gave him a yeah-right look and released his hold of her hair when Dotario let go of his hand. "I'm not scared of a little girl. So how about explaining how you got here."  
  
"We need some food." Dotario said straight forward, once again not answering his question.  
  
"Stop doing that and answer my damn questions!" the young albino screamed making Adriana cling onto Dotario more.  
  
"Is Folken dead yet?" Dotario asked.  
  
Dilandau gave an irritated sigh and gave in. "No, Dotario." he said testing the name with a glare.  
  
"We need to get to Vione."  
  
"Well, we are leaving tomorrow morning. So how about giving me some answers?" he growled.  
  
"Then we'll be going with you in the morning. Adriana and I need to sleep, where will you be sleeping?"  
  
"Why can't you answer my fucking questions? I'm starting to believe I become a damn pussy when I grow up! And I am going to sleep in my tent, which is this tent!"  
  
"Ok, just don't mess with Adriana when I'm asleep and have some food for us when we wake up." he said with concern, lying down with the girl still under his arm snuggling into his side.  
  
Dilandau muttered a 'whatever' under his breath. He was disgusted to see the girl sleeping with such peace with himself. 'Hope I never become that desperate for love when I'm older.' he thought. The night was heard clearly through the tent as he decided to pour himself a glass of wine. 'This is all so confusing.' He took in the contents of the glass, savoring the familiar taste with eyes closed. Yet he wasn't tired, only bored and a little ticked. 'He could have answered my questions instead of telling me useless bull. Is Folken dead yet? I wish'  
  
He moved to his covers and sat upon them staring at the two. 'Dotario? Weird name, wonder why he warned me not to mess with the kid.' A smile lit his face up as a stupid idea came into his mind. The pyro set down his wine and moved to be closer to the girl  
  
"Time to traumatize." he laughed to himself rubbing his hands together.  
  
Kneeling over Dotario he gently removed his arm from around the girls small form and distanced her hands from his shirt. He lifted her in his arms and walked outside to sit beside the glowing ambers of the dead fire. He laid her down as softly as he could and started a new fire. As he worked to have another fire blazing the girl stirred, her eyes fluttering open for a brief second. He stopped working and froze, knowing his fun would be ruined if she woke up.  
  
Yet fate seemed to be with him because she curled up a little more in the warm forest night and went back to sleep. Dilandau backed up and admired his handy work, the flames were becoming larger and larger. About his height sitting down with Adriana still sleeping. He pulled her over to the fire and sat her slumbering form up. Dilandau looked down on her face, 'She looks so peaceful sleeping . . . not for long!'  
  
He lowered her head into the fire, her hair just about to catch fire. His bloodthirsty eyes remaining on her face, waiting to hear her scream. 'I'll make her talk.' he smiled wickedly. Red-orange fire singed the tips of her brown hair. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, smelling her smoking hair. She immediately threw herself forward to escape the fire, but Dilandau pressed his hand down on her chest. She was forced down into the blaze, writhing to escape with both hands clawing at his. Dilandau frowned, 'She isn't screaming'. He lost his interest and let her body jump out of the fire and sit up, glaring at him. Her hair was burning and the smell of burning flesh was in the air. He watched as her eye color changed to red, the same color of the fire. Soon her whole body was devoured in flames. Except she seemed to be making them appear by herself, not the campfire. He moved back from her involuntarily freaked out, yet fascinated from the consumption of fire she was creating on her own.  
  
Adriana stood an inferno, each footstep setting the dirt on a fire a little. He could see each curve of her body aflame. She opened her mouth revealing sharp pointed teeth of a shining blue flame. She encroached towards him, like a cat that had just found her mouse.  
  
"Oh shit." he breathed out as the fire girls' nails became longer and sharper, taking the color of a hot light blue blaze.  
  
Hope that was longer, well it really wasn't. I'll try to do better with the next chapter. Oh lilchibi! We have a new Dotario to add to the family! And don't complain about the whole Adriana and girl thing. I needed a character, ok? Hope you all weren't too disappointed. I'm going to try to add the Dragonslayers in next chapter or the one after that. Adriana is a fourteen-year-old girl too, I didn't mean to display her as such a young child. It will become more apparent in later chapters if people still like this story. Oh wait, I always wanted to type this, Cliffhanger. 


	3. Never Play With Fire

Ok I'm back listening to this very depressing piano song, but it is so good! My friend has got talent that's few sure. I'm still working on longer chapters and more action. But there will be some time for that in some certain chapters. Yeah, she is reading poetry (the pianist) still very good. Hopefully I can show how Adriana as the person she is in the future, uh maybe not yet. She is one of my more complex characters. Sigh, now the pianist is playing this song called "Daydream", I really have to talk about this song, and it is so unbelievably beautiful. If you want to read about my comments towards the song look at the bottom of the page. Hope the line helps.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or my friends' elegant song!  
  
This is my little spot where I thank all the people that reviewed my story. Every time I get a get a review (they have all been good, but I am expecting some constructive criticism soon) I jump up and down with happiness. I'm so happy that people think I am a good writer!  
  
Atari: I'm still working on making my chapters longer. I know I haven't really told you the exact age of Dotario or Adriana yet. Dotario is 25 (I'm trying to make him mature rather quickly, I know!) and Adriana is 14. I keep typing her as this innocent child, but I am trying to display her as an "innocent", young teenager.  
  
Feye Morgan: Yeah! I'm so happy to more reviewers, it makes me work harder. I appreciate how you find my story original. To tell the truth, it came from a dream I had a few days ago with this older Dilandau. Except his hair was down to his knees, I didn't want it too long in my story. The older Dilandau just walked right up to the one we know in the series/movie and talked to him. There is more to it, but I have a story to type.  
  
Jem Star: I'm happy that you like my writing, normally I find myself messing up a lot. Ugh, guess that means I better try my hardest to make not too many mistakes. Thank you for your review and interest in my story.  
  
Warnings  
  
Chapter 3 -Never Play with Fire  
  
Dilandau took in the sight before him, a being of flames taking graceful but threatening steps towards him. He couldn't get up and move, something about her just made him want to stay and watch. Something about the flames intoxicated him more than any alcoholic drink. She was so riveting to his eyes, beautiful and dangerous. Adriana stood over him, looking down on his immobilized form raising her sharp claws of fire. Then she let her hand fly to him with inhuman speed, stopping right before she burned his face.  
  
"You should never play with fire." Adriana said in the most eerie tone possible, she sounded more like the crackling of logs in a fireplace than anything human.  
  
Her hand was about to touch his face, letting her flames engulf him. Only to laugh at his misery when he tried to escape. Dilandau continued to stare wide-eyed at her, a sense of wonder over coming any other emotions. Her hand was only a millimeter away. The awestruck pyro felt the warmth and power from a simple amount of heat. Suddenly, something pulled her back, an arm with long white sleeves grabbing her from her waist and dragging her back from Dilandau.  
  
The albino blinked in confusion, abruptly discovering he could get up now. He stood with his armor clanking a little, but it all sounded so distant to him. He watched as Dotario forced Adriana to sit down and relax on the ground. Her body of flames began to replace itself with lightly tanned flesh she had before her transformation. The fire in her hair grew out to the same shoulder length dark brown hair. Dilandau gave a small blush and looked away as he noticed she was nude. Though he didn't understand why he did that, 'I've seen naked girls before' he thought. Dotario draped her cloak lightly over her, Adriana's head bowed. Her hair covered her face until she sat up straighter, revealing her face to Gaea. Dilandau found himself staring at her again, but it was her eyes, which obsessed his mind at the moment. He watched her demon eyes resort to a bottomless green. Adriana was worn out from her episode, Dotario let her lean back into his arms.  
  
"Shh, come on. You need to sleep. " he whispered brotherly to her wiped out body.  
  
Dotario picked her up and took her into the tent, tucking her into her own bed this time. After seeing that she was safe and relaxed her walked out to see Dilandau still staring at the tent in amazement. Dotario frowned, "I told you not to mess with her. Do you understand, that if she ever stays in that form with a certain amount anger, she will lose her sanity?" Dilandau had calmed down some after he had taken her to put Adriana to bed.  
  
'I can't believe that I was scared of her, why am I acting like such a coward right now?' he thought to himself, not giving a reply to Dotarios' question for once as if it was payback.  
  
"Now have you figured out, that I truly am giving you warnings that you should listen to?" Dotario said with annoyance.  
  
He nodded his head like a stubborn child who had just come to realize he what he did was wrong. Dilandau walked over to the tent, unsure if he didn't just want to bunk with some of his Slayers instead. As if reading his mind, his older self made a comment, "She won't hurt you in her sleep."  
  
Dilandau slipped into the candle lit tent and saw the demon girl sleeping in one of the beds. He swallowed a little seeing as she was sleeping in between him and Dotario. 'I shouldn't fear the girl, he told me she won't hurt me. . . can I really trust him?' his thoughts wandered as he took his armor off slowly. Soon he was found under his covers with his sword in arms reach incase of an emergency as Dotario entered silently.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked expecting his reply to a) not exist or b) he had gone to the bathroom.  
  
In that rare moment Dotario actually answered him, "I thought I heard one of the Slayers up, I think it would be better not to tell them about Adriana. Just warn them to stay away from her and do not mess with her."  
  
Dilandau agreed entirely, he didn't need any of his Dragonslayers to die. " I'll tell them it in the morning, I don't want any missing because she barbequed them."  
  
Dotario chuckled softly as he reached under his own comfortable sheets, thinking. Dilandau was a little irritated about his laugh and curious too. "What's so funny?" he asked, turning his head to look at him over the sleeping fourteen-year-old girl.  
  
"Nothing, I find talk about Dragonslayers and death ironic that's all. Oh just so you know, death is always interesting to you, even when you're as old as me."  
  
Dilandau dismissed the thought to ask him his age and thought about how he would change when he grew. Transform into this unusual, peaceful man. His head lay on the pillow and he stared up at the ceiling of the tent, then something clicked in his head. With a rush he sat up, "Are you saying my Slayers die?" he yelled, not bothering to lower his voice so that his soldiers that were up did not hear that.  
  
Dotario just gave him a look and smiled, "Hmm, I don't know."  
  
"Tell me!" he yelled, voice still loud.  
  
"You should lower your voice." Dotario yawned.  
  
"Tell me." Dilandau whispered.  
  
"Maybe in the morning, or on Vione with Folken." the man said, sinking down into his bed.  
  
The fifteen year old growled, "This is important, you have to answer me." he said in a low and hazardous tone.  
  
"I do believe I am here because of warnings, did I not tell you that already?"  
  
Dilandau felt like bursting, 'How dare he do that again? Can't her answer a damn question? I will never be like him when I grow up.' He was about to shout at Dotario for not answering again, but the light snores of him signified he was asleep. With a sigh that oddly sounded like a growl, he tried to go to sleep. Only bad thoughts and images of his faithful Dragonslayers dieing in a myriad of ways coursed through his mind. Though he did eventually find rest, only to dream of a fiery girl, Dotario pissing him off with unanswered questions, and Vans' death.  
  
Here is what I feel when I hear that song, I can't help but hum it! She had it recorded with her mother singing with her in the background at one point. They both sound like angels, literally. Every time I hear her play it on the piano, all I can think of is a person sitting out on the beach around dawn all alone daydreaming. Dreaming about walking through the most spectacular and lush forest. Fingers laced with the one person that you're in love with, destined to feel affection towards till the end of time. Looking at the person you care about so deeply with lids half closed in content with a small smile. Knowing you have no secrets with the only being you could ever be intimate with. Then the person opening their eyes and seeing that no one is there, only the sea breeze. Ok, I'm shutting up I just to tell someone what I felt whenever I hear that song. 


	4. Linpar

Grr! I indented and put this lovely little line, which separated my story from my comments. But do they come up, no they don't. I think I might take my anger out on this chapter. Oh and I think I'll have some of the Slayers in this chapter, I like the Dragonslayers. They all get to eat what I had this morning, too damn bad I not a morning person so I couldn't properly enjoy it. Hmmm, I don't think they have plates that they carry around. So what should I make them eat off of? Well I think they'll carry plates this one time, after their strong young men they should be able to carry plates. Oh and if you didn't know, a friend told me that the white part on a horses forehead is called a blaze, hope that is right.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, but I just realized that I do own Dotario's name.  
  
It's time to thank my reviewers!  
  
Feye Morgan: Thanks for reviewing my chapters so far, I don't exactly know how I got my last chapter to upload so quickly either. (  
  
lilchibi: Yes, I have to two Dilandau's in this fic. So I had to name the older one different and his name just so happens to be Dotario (your Dotario's song is in my head!). Can you believe we have 3 Dotario's now?  
  
To the story we go.  
  
Warnings  
  
Chapter 4 - Linpar  
  
When Dilandau had awoken the smell of breakfast reached his nostrils and caused his stomach to growl. He sat up and stretched with a loud yawn, finding that Dotario and Adriana were gone. 'Maybe it was all a dream.' he thought, but instantly he knew he was lying. Their beds for the night had the covers off and it looked as if someone had slept there. He grabbed his red and black armor and began the task of buckling it in place. The boy simply ran his fingers through his silver locks as a hairbrush and headed outside.  
  
All the Dragonslayers were up, milling around eating their breakfast, and discussing yesterdays raid. He spotted his guests eating a distant from the group, sitting under the shade of a nearby oak tree. As Viole noticed his presence, the Slayer nudged his neighbor and it went so on until the entire cavalry was quiet awaiting anything from him.  
  
The pyromaniac turned his attention away from the two under the tree and towards his men. Guimel handed his commander a plate with bacon and French toast, to drink a canteen of water. His Slayers knew he wasn't one to get drunk before he has seen Lord Folken, he was constantly getting yelled at as it was. A drunken psycho with a superior didn't go well with Zaibach's system.  
  
Dilandau took the silverware given to him from another of his soldiers and began to eat. The Dragonslayers went on with their chatter after they saw he was having a good morning and not slapping them to death because of this or that. The young albino looked around at the scenery. Large trees of oak and pine surrounded them, even though a field was just north of where they were camped. That's where all of the guymelefs were. The fire-eyed commander thought of the wonderful destruction he had caused yesterday. The screams piercing the air with frantically panicked residents running around, only for their cries of help to be droned out by his laughter.  
  
They had just burned down an allies' village yesterday because Dilandau felt that his Slayers still need experience and was bored out of his mind. Sitting in the training room on Vione, watching his elite soldiers train was nice. But after having most of his toys, which consisted of matches, large candles, daggers, and most of his wine, confiscated by Folken he didn't find much to do. That was one reason he was taking the two to Vione, they had their warnings, but he also needed something to occupy his interest for a second or two. 'Even if that damn girl scares the shit out of me.' he thought looking over to them both staring at him from their shaded spot.  
  
Dotario brushed a strand of waist length, silver hair from his face as he finished his breakfast. He caught Dilandau giving Adriana a fearful look. The birds chirped sweetly as the two turned their gaze from Dilandau to talk to each other.  
  
"You won't be mean to him will you? It is more than obvious to me that he fears you." Dotario stated looking down at the cloaked teenager.  
  
"Perhaps." she said with extreme softness in her light tone of voice.  
  
"It isn't kind to be mean to people."  
  
Adriana smiled at that sentence, "You should watch what you preach."  
  
Dilandau saw her lips move and felt a pang of jealously to the fact that she wouldn't say one word to him, other than her lovely words she growled out last night. He wanted to get closer and listen, but it would probably be useless to try. He could tell when someone was around, he didn't see why that should change in a few years. A thought came to his mind then, had he been staring all morning at the both of them? The albino faced his Slayers and they looked away quickly. 'Looks like they're interested in what I think about those people.' Dilandau thought.  
  
Soon everyone was done eating and the difficult process of packing up the tents and supplies was out of the way. The Dragonslayers lined up, waiting for their commander to brief them on what they were doing today. Adriana and Dotario stood off to the side talking to Dilandau before he went and informed the Dragonslayers.  
  
"We need to get our horse and or stuff." Dotario stated plainly.  
  
Dilandau blinked and stared at Dotario, "There is no why in hell I am bringing a horse on Vione. The girl can fit in the cockpit of one on my Slayers and you'll have to ride on the outside of a 'melef."  
  
"What about Linpar?" the man asked.  
  
"I don't care what you do with the horse! Gods, you could push it off a cliff and I wouldn't care!" Dilandau said with arms moving around for emphasis, then rested crossed over his chest.  
  
"Adriana loves Linpar, we can't just abandon the horse. Doesn't Zaibach have a stable?"  
  
The commander agreed to have Shesta drop the horse off at the stables. This stable trained horses to carry the "important" people of Zaibach properly. After all, Adriana loved the horse, but Dilandau still had something to say as Dotario let the girl leave early to get Linpar with a smile on her lips. She needed to put some clothes on seeing as she only had her cloak too. "From what I have seen of you, I grow up to be a pathetic man." he sneered.  
  
Dotario grabbed Dilandau's throat and pulled him towards his face. "I'll act polite when the girl is around, but don't ever piss me off. I am worse than you think you snotty ass, little dipshit." he growled releasing him. A silver brow was raised as Dilandau looked up at him with a cocky smile. "I guess some things never change," Dilandau's smile was replaced with an irritated frown, "But why are you so kind to the girl, other than the whole . . . . thing she can do, why would you not kill that quiet girl?"  
  
Dotario's face looked worried as he mentioned how she was "quiet". "What's wrong? And you damn well better answer me!" Dilandau yelled.  
  
"She's going after the sugar! I have to go before Adriana gets into sugar, bad things happen when she switches to hyper!" he screamed running out into the forest to stop the madness before it happened.  
  
Dilandau couldn't truly believe that girl could ever become hyper, he thought that Dotario was just using that as an excuse to leave. As he watched himself disappear to find Adriana he turned to his men. They had heard their conversation no doubt and for once Dilandau thought they deserved to know what was happening. He approached his men with a straight posture as he paced in front of them stopping now and then, speaking clear and loudly.  
  
"We are bringing guests back to Vione with us. I do not want any of you to bother them and only speak to them when it is necessary. The girl will absolutely not be messed with or have one single trick pulled against her. You all know the same applies to the man. The man is actually myself from a different time, the girl is . . . . just leave her alone. She won't mess with you as long as you stay out of her way."  
  
"Shesta," the blond boy looked his commander in the eye as he stepped forward to hear his instructions. "You are not going to take the horse to Zaibach's stables, you are going to kill it in the distance. I'll be expecting you to return later in the day to make it look like you truly took the horse. That is all for you, so when they bring the horse, take off before us and slaughter it." Shesta bowed with a "Yes Lord Dilandau" and returned back with his spot among the other Slayers.  
  
"Dallet," Dilandau called next standing in front of the brown haired Slayer. He took a step forward and waited for his commander to tell him what to do. "You will have the girl fly in your guymelef with you, do not disobey my orders and do not do anything to anger her!" Dallet did the same as Shesta, bowing with the respect to his commander with another "Yes Lord Dilandau" filling the air.  
  
"You all have you orders, be ready to stall before we hike to the guymelefs as soon as they appear." he said as his Dragonslayers yelled in unison "Yes Lord Dilandau" after his commands.  
  
The two came just right on time with their horse and small bags thrown over their shoulders. Shesta walked over to them and hoped that his commander would find this a moment necessary to talk. The Slayer grabbed the reins of Linpar, "I'll be taking him to the stables for you both." he said politely getting onto the saddle.  
  
Adriana interfered with his plan to simply trot away by standing directly in his way, softly petting Linpar's white blaze. But what intimidated Shesta, was that her head was bowing from the angle he sat, yet her green eyes were staring up at him as if she knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Come on Adriana." Dotario said grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her away from the horses' muzzle, "We can visit Linpar later."  
  
She continued to stare at Shesta, even as he trotted away. He could feel her hot glare focused only on his back. Shesta was relieved to be galloping and getting away from her. The second the blond was out of sight and earshot he shuddered. "That girl gives me the creeps!" he said to no one in particular but felt obligated to warn the forests creatures. He veered off the path of dirt and let the horse take off when he saw the 'melefs. He let Linpar start running as fast as he could and ever would again. When he felt that the screams of a horse could not be heard from afar he tied the animal to a tree tightly. Linpar's tired legs were unable to run anymore as Shesta drew his sword.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered to the horse holding its face to his chest. "I have to follow my commanders orders."  
  
And with those apologetic words he quickly slashed across the horses face. Letting his sword slit and slice the horses' slender chestnut brown legs. He sheathed his sword as he saw the mammal drop to the grass neighing in agonizing screams, the bridal forcing it to get back up as it tugged on the bleeding horses head. It wildly kicked, trying to stand and escape the bridal and pain, but to no avail it had. As Linpar kicked itself up, the horse managed to get itself caught in the reins. The heavy weight of the horse and strangling effect evolved into a slow death became even more apparent to the horse. He struggled to leave and live, but soon the blood loss and energy left the poor horse.  
  
Shesta sighed at the misfortune of the horse, keeping himself from throwing up and watched as its eyes glazed over in its pool of blood. He had killed before, but this time he felt sorry about it. 'Must be that girl, she must be some type of witch.' he thought. With the horse dead he quickly ran to guymelefs before the others caught up and to escape the sight. He wasn't sure where he was going, but since his lord hadn't placed any restrictions he decided to visit home. He also made a mental note to stay away from horse for a while.  
  
~ Done for this chapter! ~  
  
Ok, I know I finally got my story to have a semi-long chapter. I was going to have to them get to their guymelefs, but I'll save that for the next chapter. And I hope the little squiggles help to show I ended the chapter. I'm so mean, I made Shesta kill a horsie that Adriana cared about. Who wants to beat that she actually knew what he was going to do? Looks like Dallet will be the joyful one to share a guymelef with Adriana! 


	5. Hike to the Sky

I am sorry my last chapter was so poorly spelled and typed. I won't rush over my chapters from now own, except when it is mandatory. Hey, just a reminder to everyone reading, if your interested in reading about what happens after the series with some surprising facts, check out Stolen Fate. I've been reading it and after each chapter it makes more and more sense to me. And anyways, Dilandau gets a black umbrella in it. I really want to get to some parts of my fic already. And I apologize for the delay with this chapter. Many things just recently came to my attention and have occupied my mind for the time. Oh, and I don't have a clue about Shesta's past so I just kind of made up some stuff. If he actually has one, well too bad. He has new past in my fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Feye Morgan: Yes, Dotario's threat is rather hollow. I hope no thinks I don't like Linkin Park since I killed a horse named after them.  
  
Atari: I have no clue why I had been updating so quickly, then very slowly. Thank you for all your comments. I'll try to avoid slang, run on sentences (I really need to work on that), and such. And Dotario does remember what he thinks from the past (well most of it), so he knows about the order to kill Linpar.  
  
DarkCole: I'll try to put Saving the Desire up on Fictionpress.net or I can just type you up the chapters if I have free time. Yes, you are right in your review. This story doesn't really hold too much of my interest, thus the lack of effort.  
  
Warnings  
  
Chapter 5 - Hike to the Sky  
  
The hike to the plain where the guymelefs were, was taking a long time. Many of the Dragonslayers had been walking around in groups down the dirt path. Which slowed down all of them, seeing as they all had to stay together incase a surprise attack accured. This is what Dilandau told Dotario and Adriana. They listened with lids half opened, obviously not believing his story. Dilandau was getting the feeling that when Dotario had made the sugar excuse up, he had told Adriana about the horse. It seemed logical for him to remember some things about his past.  
  
Dotario had his way of knowing what he was thinking. Seeing his young Slayers walk around in a disgraceful clump talking brought back thoughts of his past. The memories of training them to walk in a straight line when they were young. Yes, the good old days of slapping someone because they accidentally stepped out of line. That was his past of course, he had changed from the time he was a boy commanding the Dragonslayers. Many things had caused him to come to this state of living, most painful events had sculpted him.  
  
Dotario snapped back to attention when he heard Adriana's name called. Actually it was whispered, among the group of Slayers behind him to his left. The man listened intently to their soft discussion, already knowing what would happen. Chuckles escaped his lips at the memory. He looked at them from the corner of his eye and strained to listen. He had never found out who had made up the plan when he was young. 'It's Glennat who's telling everyone what to do.' he thought  
  
Glennat was one hell of a suck up Slayer and disobedient boy when not watched. The teal eyed Slayer whispered to his fellow Slayers. His black bangs repeatedly being swept from his eyes, only to get in his way again.  
  
"So we get you," he pointed to Guimel, "to give her the poem and say it from her secret admirer." All of the boys standing around laughed out loud at the thought. "Shh, shh, I don't need to get caught guys. I would ruin the whole prank on the girl and I'd be in deep shit."  
  
Dotario looked at the soon-to-be victim, she was staring off into the forest, her gaze focused on one particular spot. It was a hoof print in the damp dirt of the forest. Adriana's brown hair lay around her, covering most of her sight. The man knew it was a good thing her face was hidden, chances were she was slipping into a brief moment of insanity. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her about the horse." he said softly to himself.  
  
Dilandau was watching his two guests with extreme concentration. Every movement they made was sketched into his mind. He believed that Dotario was him, but that girl sent chills up his spine like no one else on Gaea. She seemed hard core hidden in an innocent disguise, yet Dilandau felt the raw intensity of power and intellect when he was near her. 'What am I going to do with her? There is no way I'll just sit back and fear her.' He thought with a scowl.  
  
"The guymelefs!" shouted an anonymous Dragonslayer, pointing towards the large mechanical bodies that would take them to Zaibach.  
  
Normally Dilandau would have slapped him for shouting so carefree, but he was letting them walk out of line right now. He also didn't really care what Dotario thought about the Dragonslayers. He had commanded them once and the girl he wanted to scare on his own. That meant he didn't need his Slayers to intimidate her, but what to use to suppress her fire? 'Water.' He thought with a smirk. His thoughts stopped as they each stood only a few feet from their 'melefs.  
  
"Dallet!" he yelled waiting impatiently.  
  
The brunette approached his leader obediently. Dilandau made a hand motion for Adriana to come over to them, momentarily hiding his fear in her. She silently walked over with her hair still in her face. Dilandau really just wanted to slap her for showing no respect and not simply pulling her hair back. 'Gods, she really makes me confused! I want to either hide from her or attack her.' the commander thought. He snapped back to attention.  
  
"This is the girl I want to fly with you. And don't disobey my orders." he growled.  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau." he said softly, turning on heel to walk back to his guymelef. Adriana slowly walked behind him with even strides.  
  
"You'll have to climb up on the 'melef." Dilandau told Dotario.  
  
Dotario started on his way up onto the guymelef as his younger body moved to the cockpit. Adriana found a spot beside the pilot that gave her enough room to stand. She found that every now and then that she'd bump into him, but he didn't mind it that much. When everyone was situated they took off for Vione.  
  
Dilandau talked to Folken over the intercom, telling him what had stumbled into camp last night. He purposely skipped the part where the girl was about to attack him. It would only be a short while before they would land on the flying fortress and meet the dull training room again.  
  
The guymelefs landed in the hanger of Vione in no time. Dilandau gave his Slayers the command to take the night off and be ready to resume their normal schedule tomorrow. The albino then led the two quickly through Viones' cold halls to Folkens' library. He opened the door and went straight in without knocking to find Folken sitting at a large table reading a book.  
  
"How many times have I told you to knock before entering?" a tall figure said with a lack of emotion . Dotario and Adriana walked over to Folken as Dilandau plopped down in an overstuffed chair. Folken looked over at the two with an eerie coldness in his eyes.  
  
"You must be Dotario." he said looking at the long haired man. Then turning his attention to Adriana he said, "And you're Adriana. Will you both please sit down, I'd like to discuss how you both got to this time if you don't mind."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////// - Shesta - /////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The blond teenager landed his guymelef by his parents' farm. He hopped out of the cockpit and landed swiftly on the ground. Passing a garden of vegetables, he saw his home. Or his first home for the matter. A two-story house painted blue, with sunshine yellow curtains. It had been about ten years since he had seen the familiar structure. He had even lived in it, that had been before he became a Dragonslayer.  
  
'Do they still live here? Will they even remember me?' he thought to himself, approaching the sky blue door.  
  
Shesta raised his hand to knock on the door and brought it down, stopping right before he made contact with the wood.  
  
'Will they even let me in?'  
  
His heart was pounding as he tried to knock again, this time proceeding with the task. He swallowed as the worn brass doorknob turned and opened. A small boy stood in front of him looking up. He appeared to be about three or four with short blond hair and large blue eyes.  
  
"Hello." The boy said innocently with a confused expression. It wasn't every day that a stranger came to your house in armor.  
  
"Hi . . .I think I have the wrong house." Shesta said, backing away from the door prepared to go back to his guymelef.  
  
"Who is it Saris?" a woman asked holding a wet dish in her hands, coming to the door.  
  
Shesta stopped backing away and turned to the door, the woman smiled warmly at the boy and looked up. She froze and dropped the dish, letting its fragments scatter around the ground.  
  
"Hello mother." Shesta said sheepishly.  
  
Ok, Ok, I know short chapter. I'm just a little busy right now. I'll try to get back to updating a little more quickly. I also read through this quickly, hopefully not too many mistakes. 


	6. Explanations and Discoveries

I'm trying to get back to typing up my story more quickly. Hey, if you're reading Stolen Fate or know anyone reading Stolen Fate it won't be update for a while. Lilchibi won't be able to update for a few weeks. And Saris is just a complete random name. Hope there aren't too many spelling mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Feye Morgan: I'll try to finish this story then since you like it so much, I suddenly feel more inspired.  
  
Little Dende: Thank you for your review, I tend to start describing things randomly. Main reason I write, it's worse when I switch from hyper to this monotone voice talking about (for example) the song. But who doesn't like to scare people occasionally?  
  
zeotitanium: Thank you, I try my best to make my story unusual and unpredictable.  
  
Warnings  
  
Chapter 6 - Explanations and Discoveries  
  
Folkens' library was quiet with the exception of the four people sitting in the middle of the room. They all were engulfed in overstuffed, dark purple chairs. Their discussion was soft with many pauses, each person thinking and trying to sort out what was going on.  
  
"A machine was created to help you go back in time?" Folken asked.  
  
Dotario had been answering all the questions thus far, looking at Adriana occasionally for permission to speak of a topic. "Yes, it was made when I was twenty, but I had left before it was completely functional."  
  
"Why would I want to leave?" Dilandau asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Many things happen in life that can change your personality." Dotario smiled.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" he screamed standing up from his chair, walking over to stand over Dotario. "Exactly what happens? You said you were here for warnings." his tone was harsh on the last sentence.  
  
The fire-eyed man remained unruffled, sitting calmly in his seat. "It means exactly what it is supposed to mean."  
  
Dilandau became even more agitated with that answer, he leaned in. The teen licked his lips in anticipation of a fight. "Well to me it means that you want to fight me and this time I won't hold back!" his soft, dangerous whisper morphing to a scream.  
  
"Sit back down Dilandau." Folken said, it was impossible to tell if he was angry or unmoved by his actions.  
  
"Sure, I'll do whatever Lord Folken tells me to do like a trained animal." he sneered, walking back to his seat and letting himself fall into the chair. His eyes never moving from Dotario's as he tilted his head back. The commander looked extremely uncomfortable sitting in his chair, unable to attack or burn anything.  
  
Dotario stopped returning Dilandau's glare and faced Folken. "Lord Folken," Dilandau's right eye twitched as Dotario said 'Lord' in a respectful way. "After I left Zaibach I met Adriana. She started talking to me and I remembered that she had been in my past. She is the one who knows all of the warnings."  
  
Folken leaned back in his chair, taking everything in and sorting out which question to ask first. " So if the girl knows all of the warnings, why are you here?"  
  
"'Cause she's a damn mute." Dilandau muttered, not caring about what she did. He was already devising his own plan to get her back for freaking him out.  
  
"I am not a mute, I just don't like to talk." Adriana said, her voice high and soft.  
  
Dilandau practically fell out of his chair when she spoke. Folken looked a little surprised but hid it immediately before it was noticed among the study. Folken looked at her, giving her his interest. "Why don't you speak for yourself?"  
  
The fourteen-year-old girl looked away quickly, her face displaying the emotion of being ashamed of something. Red eyes of a boy decided to push her discomfort a little farther, he only had to wait. 'This could start the idea for a completely new plan! I only need to know what happened.' Dilandau suddenly found his chair oddly relaxing as he waited for her to tell them all. His twisted mind prepared to work with her past.  
  
An awkward silence came over the room as Dilandau and Folken awaited her answer. She looked to Dotario for guidance. Adriana only found him waiting along with them. "You tell them." she told Dotario, her voice slightly cracking.  
  
He sighed and the attention of Dilandau and Folken switched back and forth between the two. "You need to learn to talk about this. You need to stop withdrawing yourself and be able to look back on this and accept it." Dotario managed to say in a soothing tone.  
  
Dilandau was getting sick of waiting for the answer, he really wanted to hear this. A cruel smile came upon his face as he watched Adriana become tenser with every second.  
  
"I . . . ." she began, not able to control her tears.  
  
'This is taking so long, why can't she spit it out? What? Was she abused or something? Gaw, women.' Dilandau thought rolling his eyes, resting his chin in his hand. Dotario shot Dilandau a dirty look after he rolled his eyed.  
  
Adriana took a deep breath and moved her hair out of her face. She still couldn't make eye contact with anyone, but she found that her tear stained face was drying. "I was abused." she exhaled in a whisper.  
  
Dilandau involuntarily snorted before he could prevent himself from doing so. Adriana was looming over his sitting form in the blink of an eye. Her hot glare piercing his fire eyes.  
  
"What's the big deal? You were hit a few times, get over it." Dilandau growled.  
  
She continued to stand in front of him, her voice low and hazardous. "I wasn't just 'hit a few times', I was tortured by demons. And it wasn't the Draconians like you think it was. I'm talking about full fledged, demons from the world between the Mystic Moon and Gaea!" Adriana slapped him hard.  
  
Dilandau slowly turned to look up at her stern face, teeth clenched. "You stupid bitch! There isn't a world in between Gaea and the Mystic Moon!"  
  
She was about to violently backhand him when he caught her wrist before she hit him again. His eyes were shadowed as anger pulsed through his war broken body. He was ready to attack her for attempting to strike the commander of the elite Dragonslayer. Dilandaus' fingers tightened around her fragile wrist. 'How could I ever fear such a child?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Let go of her." Folken said, showing an actual emotion of irritation.  
  
Adriana struggled to get away from him. Dotario remained sitting down, he knew what would happen and he didn't want to ruin the whole mission. Dilandau brought his free hand to her throat, holding it tightly. She started clawing at his gloved hand to stop him from choking her. She began feeling very uneasy about having no air pass through her lungs. "Having some trouble? Why don't you use your damn fire shit then?" he growled.  
  
"Fire?" the Strategos looked at Dotario skeptically, moving to stop Dilandau.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// // - Shesta - /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The wind blew over the blue house, causing all the bright curtains to sway and the dirt to start their own petit sandstorms. Yet every human was unmoving during that little breeze.  
  
"Mommy, who is he?" the little boy, Saris looked into her eyes. Blue, innocent eyes confused and startled.  
  
The woman had been holding her breath and exhaled, "Saris, my son, this is your older brother Shesta."  
  
The little boy was shocked to hear that the stranger wearing armor and carrying a sword, something he wasn't ever allowed to do, was his older brother. Shesta had slightly suspected this when he saw the boy answer the door, but he was struck with many new thoughts. 'Why did no one tell me I had a brother? Why didn't anyone write me about this?'  
  
"Saris," his mother said sweetly, giving him a look only a mother could, "How about you go to your room and draw?"  
  
"Um, ok mommy!" he smiled bounding deeper into the blue house. Footsteps were heard in the distance as Saris raced up the stairs.  
  
"Will you come in?" the blond woman asked, cleaning the plate fragments off the floor. She was angry that he just suddenly showed up here.  
  
"Here, let me help you . . .mother." he said bending down and carefully picking up the broken pieces.  
  
When the floor was pretty much devoid of slivers from the broken plate, they moved into the kitchen. Shesta sat at the small table meant for three people to sit at. He sat in his favorite spot as a young boy, right beside the window. His mother moved a wooden chair so she could sit across from him.  
  
"Son . . ." she whispered out.  
  
"I know it's been a long time since-" he began to reply, only to be cut of by his own mother.  
  
"Long time?" she screamed, "You said that you'd write to us at least once a month. Your father and I didn't mind it at first when we got fewer and fewer letters your first few years. But then you stopped writing to us." she said in a betrayed tone.  
  
"Mom, I wrote to you after those first few years! I know I did!" he yelled from his seat.  
  
"How could you just leave us when you six years old?" she began to cry softly.  
  
"Mom." he said delicately moving to sit beside her and hug her. He didn't get far before he was pushed away. "You weren't here for me for nine years and it was your decision to leave us. My Gods, you were too young to make a decision like! What made you leave Shesta, what?"  
  
"I left because I was qualified enough to become an elite soldier! Mother, our nation needed us." Shesta said in anger. Nothing like a good old fight with your mom for a reunion.  
  
She sat silently, staring down at the table, her light blond hair covering most of her face. "So a country is more important to you than your own family?"  
  
". . . Mother."  
  
"I have to admit I am hurt that you left, but for some reason your father always saw you in a different light." the woman giggled softly at her comment.  
  
"Where is dad?"  
  
Shestas' mother breathed in unsteadily at the question. She shook her head as she spoke to him. "I'm sorry son, he died a year ago. I wrote you a letter, I thought you would at least get that."  
  
The blond teen was shaking ever so slightly, even though he had been trained not to show his emotions. A shudder finally stirred over his body. Followed by a cry escaping his lips and tears splattering onto the table. His mother moved closer to him, holding him. The fact that she was still ashamed that he left was suddenly obliterated. They both suddenly had something I common that would never change between them. The lose of a husband, and a father.  
  
The two felt a smaller being embraced them, Shesta looked down and found his younger brother. Saris had crawled down the stairs to hear the conversation between his mother and his brother. The child was so alien to Shestas' eyes, but he knew he could care for him, as an older brother should. "Saris." the Dragonslayer said gingerly moving down to hug him. The affectionate kid wrapped his arms around Shestas' armor best he could, returning the hug. 


	7. Tripping into Trouble

Whoa, this was my longest time not updated I think. Anyways, I was wondering if I should let one of the Slayers get Adriana angry later on in the story? I wasn't going to go that far, and have the boys get into trouble before that. A friend suggested that they really give her a love letter. Well readers, what do you think?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Atari: I know, I haven't really written about how older Dilandau feels about himself. He is mainly just trying to do exactly what happened in the past. Dotario now follows the rules of Fate and stuff. He also thinks it is funny when Dilandau gets hurt. To him the younger Dilandau is like a completely different person, which he slightly is.  
  
Feye Morgan: My fan fiction didn't go to the updated page when I updated the chapter. Hopefully it does this time or I'm going to get pissed. I might have some of the whole flashback with the demon. Just a little clip because there is more to it.  
  
Sand3: Ok this thank you goes out to your much-appreciated reviews for chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4. I'm going to stop wasting time trying to write out a long chapter, because your right when you say it becomes long and drawn out. I try my best to also use unusual situations in my Escaflowne fanfics.  
  
unSTABle: I'm happy to hear that you believe my story has potential.  
  
Warnings  
  
Chapter 7 -Tripping into Trouble  
  
"If you don't let go of her this second I will take away your guymelef for good." Folken said without an ounce of anger mixing with his voice.  
  
Dilandau still held Adriana tightly around her neck. 'Is she worth having my guymelef taken away? I could always get her when we're alone.' The young pyromaniac released his grip on her and watched her intake air like a vacuum cleaner would intake dirt. She stared up at him with wild green eyes.  
  
"There is no planet between Gaea and the Mystic Moon." Dilandau stated from his seat.  
  
"Yes there is!" she screamed.  
  
Before Dilandau could retort Folken cut in. "Please tell us what happened Adriana."  
  
She sighed harshly, one thing Adriana didn't like was speaking of her past. As she filled her lungs with another breath of air, the girl stood. "Can we talk about this another time?" she asked, returning to her soft tone. The brunette couldn't stop the painful, brief memory that came into her head. Even though she only wanted to cut it out of her life forever, like the other bad parts of her past. That's why scars lay across her wrist and blood forever remained a taste in her mouth.  
  
~*(Flashback # 1)*~  
  
"So I think I might start liking P.E. now since I have some friends. Oh and I was wondering if I can have permission to go to the art museum. Art club is holding that and I'd love to see some of the new abstract art they have out. And Suzie said the funniest thing in math today! Mom? Mom, are you listening?" smile a green-eyed girl.  
  
A woman with messy waist length hair glared at her for a second then returned her gaze to the TV screen before her. She tipped back a large bottle back with a strong smelling substance with a gold color in it. The toxic drink draining down into the womans' mouth. Dark pink lipstick smeared across the back of the woman's hand and face as she wiped her mouth clean.  
  
"Mom? Is it ok if I go?"  
  
"Shut up!" Roared the woman as she threw the bottle at Adriana.  
  
Adriana dodged it and it broke open sending shards flying. She was not as lucky when she tried to dodge the glass. A few small fibers of glass hit her forearm as she shielded her face.  
  
"Dammit! Now go get me more at the store, ya' lazy ass bitch! It's your fault for making me break it and I am not gonna miss my show!" The woman grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her to the door of the small, almost miniscule house. Adriana cried loudly as each tug was pulled on her small scalp as her mother dug through her large purse.  
  
A ten dollar bill was shoved into Adriana's hands and her mother slammed open the door the shove her out. "You better not go buy some 'tin else either!"  
  
Adriana hit the concrete sidewalk hard and felt a cut or at least a bruise forming on her cheek. "Mom, I don't think they'll give beer to a kid-"  
  
"Shut up and go ya slut! Ya talk way too much!" she screamed across the dumpy neighborhood.  
  
"Mom?" cried Adriana with large tears dripping form her eyes as the woman slammed the door shut.  
  
The girl cried and mentally kicked herself for thinking it was all right to talk, it was never all right for her to talk. The warm night thickly wrapped around her as she obediently made her way to the local liquor store.  
  
"Hey girl." Whispered a cloaked figure in an alleyway.  
  
She gave a little glance and kept walking, she had some street smarts and knew better than to mess with those types of people.  
  
"Girl I'm talking to you." Said the stranger as, she thought the voice was of an old woman, put a hand on her shoulder. "I have something that can help you escape." The old woman said, trying to tempt her.  
  
Nervously Adriana quickened her pace and pulled the hand off her shoulder, "I'm not a druggie."  
  
"No child, just take the necklace." The woman said that under her black cloak, she pushed a necklace with black string with a blood red gem hanging from it into her hand.  
  
"But, I don't want it!" she said, about to run.  
  
"Remember to think good thoughts as you leave or you'll go to a very bad place. Thank you for the payment!" she said switching the money and necklace and disappearing back down the alley.  
  
"Wait! No! I need that!" Adriana yelled racing down the dark alley. The only thing she met was the ground again as she stumbled over garbage and a brick wall. The old woman was gone. Small sniffles began as Adriana wondered what to do. "Oh I have no other alternative!" she cried out no one.  
  
Adriana held out the necklace with the blood red pendent.  
  
~*(End of Flashback # 1, Flashback # 2)*~  
  
Adriana felt the tears stinging her eyes as she ran to the door of the vast, horrifying room. A strong grip came around her waist. An arm grabbed her bound chest and pulled her back. She screamed a panicked scream when her small form could feel a body behind her.  
  
"You make so much noise." a velvety, male voice said, almost sounding human.  
  
She screamed again, the beautiful demon simply breathed on a cut that ran along her chin to her shoulder. Adriana struggled to escape again from his grasp.  
  
"Humans are so fearful." he said turning her around.  
  
She avoided eye contact with the demon, he titled his head and long red locks flowed. "Why are you looking away from me?" he asked kindly as if he hadn't been the one to cut her a few minutes ago.  
  
His long nails, cut to a sharp point, held her chin tightly with a threat to pierce her soft skin. "Look into my eyes child." She obeyed even though her mind screamed for her to stare away from him. His eyes were a light gold with flecks of a darker, richer gold within them. Black pupils were as thin as a cat's in broad daylight, a void of purgatory.  
  
"You have beer eyes.' She whispered out, instantly hating the demon even more.  
  
~*(End of Flashback # 2)*~  
  
"Adriana." called out Dotario.  
  
She looked up quickly at his face. Evidence of fear and intense hatred towards herself lingered on her freckled face.  
  
"You zoned out." he said with a hint of worry.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered out still caught in the painful web of her memories. Things she wanted to go back and re-do with every fiber in her body. Memories that had destroyed her once happy attitude, her past had shaped her into this unstable girl.  
  
"Perhaps we can discuss this tomorrow after all." Folken said when no one was speaking. "Dotario do you remember where wing D is?"  
  
The man with the long silver hair nodded, red eyes remembering walking down the hall many times in his youth. The way the walls were dim and a dull gray, the way it smelled, everything as if it was yesterday.  
  
"Well your room will be the one past the large window, Adriana's is past yours. Do I need to send Dilandau to show you exactly where the room is after the window?"  
  
"No, I know where it all is." Dotario stood up and Adriana followed, eyes to the ground.  
  
They both left the room with Dilandau cupping his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. His mind formulating exactly how to get revenge on the girl without being stopped or punished. Folken walked over to his shelf of old, ancient books and found one that caught his interest at the moment. He sat back down and began to read. The teen decided to lean back in the chain, completely ignoring Folken, and think about how their stay would benefit him.  
  
"Hey!" he jumped up with a sadistic smile, causing Folken to look up from his reading.  
  
"What is it Dilandau?" he asked returning to his ready.  
  
"The girls room is right beside mine!" his smile widened as he walked hurriedly to the door.  
  
Dark reddish eyes closed the worn book he had been reading and stood up. Folken cut off Dilandau and stood right in his way to leaving the room. His hand darted out in a heartbeat and grabbed the albino's collar and lifted him off the ground a few inches. He growled as his toes lightly brushed the ground, the 15 year old considered kicking him and running away.  
  
"Dilandau," Folken said pronouncing each syllable precisely, "If you dare lay a hand on her I will take away your Dragonslayers." The teenagers face went even paler than normal as he was dropped to the ground.  
  
Folken went back to reading as he slowly stood up and left the room. Dilandau was fuming as he stopped down the hall. 'How the hell am I supposed to get that fire bitch now?' He continued to prowl the halls of Vione, praying in the back of his head that one of his men would come around a corner.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// - Shesta - ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
'Why am I doing this? Chances are Lord Dilandau will beat me so hard that I'll gain the highest record of abuse taken in.....if I live through the beatting.' Thoughts were charging through the young mans head as he read a child's book.  
  
Saris cuddled closer to Shesta now; he had removed his chest armor before settling down to read his younger brother a book. The small blond boys eyes were growing heavy with each page turned by Shesta. The way his older brother was speaking was so calm and soothing to the child's ears. Soon soft snores were registered by Shesta's ears; he glanced down and couldn't take his eyes away from the sight hugging him.  
  
Saris was so small, frail looking, yet so.....so innocent. Gloved hands closed the bright and colorful pages of the fairy tale book that was placed on a petit nightstand. Slowly with extreme care he tucked the boy under soft, light blue sheets. Shesta remained staring at his closed eyes and partially opened lips. Hesitantly he moved the blond bangs away from Saris's forehead then leaned down and kissed it.  
  
"Sweet dreams little brother." He whispered.  
  
Shesta got up and closed the curtains, which were made out of the same fabric as the sheets, and walked to the door, admiring all the paintings done by his younger brother. He grabbed his armor and began the task of putting it on. He opened the door with one hand and tried not to let it squeak, but it let out the loudest squeak Shesta had ever heard.  
  
"Shesta?" Called out a worried boy that sat straight up in bed.  
  
"Yes Saris?" the Dragonslayer asked sweetly.  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Will you ever come back and see me? Oh and mommy too!"  
  
"Of course I will." He reassured with a smile.  
  
This seemed to relax the child because he lay back down. "You can have the painting." He pointed to a small table by the doorway, a stretched piece of canvas lay there with some paint brushed, the familiar color dried onto the tips.  
  
"Thank you." Shesta whispered out as he grabbed the small canvas and waved a goodbye before leaving. He walked down the stairs and was searching for his mother before her left.  
  
He found her sitting in the kitchen sipping hot tea. Her haggard gaze moved to his face as he buckled the last buckle of his chest armor. The heat swirls danced in front of her blue eyes as she stared at her first son. Shesta couldn't quite tell if she was disappointed or thankful at him for leaving.  
  
"Mother, I'm going back in a few minutes."  
  
She took a long sip from her cup and another sigh slipped from her mouth. "I was hoping you'd stay a little longer."  
  
"Lord Dilandau would-"  
  
"Lord Dilandau?" screamed his mother, "When in the hell did he become more important than this family?"  
  
"Mom." Shesta tried to explain, glancing up at the stairs to see if Saris was eavesdropping again.  
  
"No Shesta, don't even start, go back to him. That immature cockroach of Zaibach is known pretty well in town. He destroys whatever and whoever gets in his way, is an alcoholic, and treats his soldiers like they are scum!"  
  
"Mother, " he whispered out, trying to defend someone he was loyal to against someone he couldn't help but love.  
  
"I thought you'd get put into a better group of elite soldiers, but they stuck you with that nutcase this whole time?" her teacup was now being held fiercely beneath her hands.  
  
"You don't understand!" Shesta yelled as his mother gathered some air before starting another rant.  
  
"Oh and what don't I understand? Hmm, can you tell me?"  
  
"Zaibach needs me."  
  
Shesta's mother stood up with a start and slammed her teacup down, "Well I guess Zaibach will always need you more than your own family." She started walking away from her son, then stopped and turned around. "This family does not need you anymore then, so don't go near Saris ever again." She said in a low tone.  
  
Shesta took in some shaky breaths as he walked back to his guymelef without a word. 'Looks like I'll be breaking a promise brother.'  
  
As he contemplated all the news he had taken in today, he decided he'd have to tell some of the 'Slayers about the mail. The blond got into his 'melef and noticed a small face with angel hair mouthing 'Bye-Bye' to him from a window. He gave a fake smile then took off for Vione. He landed in the hanger and prayed his lord hadn't noticed he took a longer time than planned to have free time.  
  
The blond couldn't suppress the tear forming in his eyes as he thought about his father death. He was so much in his thoughts he didn't even acknowledge the fact that someone was right in front of him before he toppled over the person to the ground.  
  
"Shesta!" screamed the unique voice of his lord. 


End file.
